He's Lost It
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Daring Charming loses something that is way more important to him than life itself. And it may not be what you're thinking. Check it out for yourself. A short Daring one-shot I did because I was bored. Oh, and includes Dexter as well.


**"He's Lost It"**

 **Rated K+ for pure idiocy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since you all want Daring, you all get Daring! So, I hope this fic will satisfy you all Daring fans! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was raining all around Ever After High as Dexter Charming was all cooped up nice and warm in his dorm room. Aside him was a plate of warm delicious chocolate chip cookies that his mother, Queen Charming, made and a can of coke to keep him refreshed. And not to mention a fresh copy of his favorite comic book, the Hex-Men, to keep him occupied.

"Whoa, looks like Spellneto's got the group trapped," Dexter gasped. "Should be very interesting."

Dexter was enjoying his fun all of a sudden when suddenly...

"BROOO!"

That mysterious shot made Dexter leap a little, nearly coming this close to knocking out the plate of fresh-baked cookies sitting next to him. Grabbing his glasses and putting them back on, he looked up...

...

...

...only to see his brother Daring Charming looking panicky.

"Daring, what the hex?!" Dexter gasped. "Can't you see I was about to read what happened to the Hex-Men?"

"Like I hardly care what happens to them!" Daring cried out. "Something horrible happened to me!"

"What's going on?" Dexter raised his eyebrow before smirking. "Did you get struck down again for the first time?"

"Even worse than that!" Daring shook his head.

"Did you hit Apple again with a mirror?" Dexter smirked again.

"That was by accident, Dex!" Daring cried out. "I was trying to swat a bee that was on her hair!"

"Well, then, what's really going on with you?" The nerd shrugged his shoulders.

"The only worse horrible thing that could ever happen to a Charming like me!" Daring groaned.

"Which is?"

With a huge deep breath forming around his lungs, Daring answered Dexter with this response:

"I lost my mirror!"

Suddenly, Dexter didn't feel so affected by this news.

"So?" Dexter shrugged.

"You don't understand, Dex!" Daring cried out again. "It was my precious mirror that I carry around with me whenever I go. I always put it in my coat pockets for safe keeping! Without my mirror, I am nothing!"

"Why don't you always get a new one?" Dexter suggested to him.

Yet, a scowl appeared around Daring's face, like Dexter was kidding or something.

"A new one? The heck I will!" Daring gasped. "I had great memories with my mirror! I eat lunch with my mirror, I shower with my mirror, I even go to bed with my mirror! Can't you see that it was like my only child?!"

"Since when did you start having kids? You're only 17!" Dexter raised his eyebrow.

"I was saying that as an expression!" Daring scowled again. "What am I gonna look at now? A horse's butt?!"

Somehow, Dexter noticed something shiny coming from behind Daring. Seeing this, Dexter attempted to get his brother's attention.

"Um, Daring?" He told him.

"A horse's butt is never gonna do! They frickin' smell!" Daring chuckled out of sarcasm. "Maybe I could look at Apple's face, that always cheers me up."

"Daring..."

"Ah, who am I kidding? Apple never shows her teeth when she smiles." Daring shook his head again. "How about one of those shiny spoons down at the Castleteria?"

"Daring..."

"Oh, that's insane, that'll make my teeth even more uglier!" Daring whined. "What am I gonna do without a mirror? I might as well leap off this entire school and end up in a heaven full of mirrors! I can't stand having to live in a mirror-less world, Dex! I just ca-"

"DARING!" Dexter screamed.

That little scream ended up hurting Daring's fragile little ears as a result.

"Ugh, why did you have to scream so loud?" The blonde groaned.

"Daring..." Dexter sighed in sympathy. "If you say that your mirror was missing, then what's in the back of your jeans?"

"The back of my jeans?" Daring said, raising his eyebrow. "Oh, that's my mirror. I put it there because I was drying off my jacket while I was-"

Suddenly, Daring was hit by a dose a realization for a second.

"What?!" He said as she quickly grabbed his mirror from the back of his pants. "It's my mirror! My mirror's here, Dex! It wasn't lost all along! How on earth did that get there?"

"If my memory serves me correct, you always put it there when you're always washing your coat," Dexter replied. "If you put your mirror inside that coat of yours, then the glass would be stained with water, which means you wouldn't look at yourself anymore. Do you get my meaning now, big bro?"

"Oh man, this short term memory loss really hit me good." Daring said, realizing how stupid he now was. "I'm sorry about ruining your time, it's my bad. Just go on and read your little comic. All apologies!"

With his mirror safe in hand, Daring finally left the dorm room.

"Finally, I'm glad he'd never leave." Dexter groaned as he grabbed his comic book again.

Meanwhile, he noticed his vegan roommate Hunter Huntsman right by the windows, looking straight at him.

"I'm not gonna lie, Dex, but your brother is a total wuss." Hunter replied.

"You should see how his face looks like when he cries at chick flicks." Dexter replied back. "Believe me, it's really something to laugh at."

* * *

 **Yeah, that would be soooo Daring to lose something so clear as a mirror. I'm sure he wouldn't find a way to live again.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcomed and appreciated! Until then, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! WINNING!**


End file.
